An analyzer for managing reagents using an RFID tag is conventionally known.
An analyzer described in U.S. patent application publication 2010-0001854 executes a process of acquiring a new reagent remaining amount by subtracting a reagent amount dispensed in a reagent dispensing process for this time from a reagent remaining amount stored in the RFID tag, and rewriting the reagent remaining amount written on the RFID tag to the new reagent remaining amount for every reagent dispensing process.
In such analyzer, a reagent container is positioned at a predetermined position, and the reading of the reagent remaining amount from the RFID tag and the writing of the new reagent remaining amount to the RFID tag are carried out for every reagent dispensing process.
When using the RFID tag for a storage medium, a write error may generally occur, although not frequently. Thus, the risk of occurrence of the write error to the RFID tag may increase if the number of writing to the RFID tag is increased. Therefore, the risk of occurrence of the write error to the RFID tag may increase if the write to the RFID tag is performed for every reagent dispensing process as with the analyzer described above.